fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Threat
"Hehehehe! Yes, it's me Fang. Bot not only me, also Neos, Lapis Azul, and Shocker." Fang says as he introduces The Four. "Last time I saw you, you were in Devil's Abode, carrying the team name The Four. And now, as a member of The Trinity, you still carry it." Malek says as he places his hand on his swords handle. "If you think you'll be getting out of here alive, you are surely mistaken Ice Dragon Slayer. Today you die, under orders from Yakunan." Shocker says as he charges toward Malek. "Don't make me out to be some mediocre mage you happen to cross by almost everyday. I'm not like any of the mages you've killed Shocker. All those mages were practically students, and yet you slaughtered them without hesitating." Malek says as he counters Shocker's punch with a block, followed by a punch of his own. "Let the fun begin." Lapis Azul laughs. ---- Meanwhile in Magnolia... "Eugene, any word from Malek?" Kiyoko asks while grabbing a job offer of the request board. "I kept my clone over nearby his location." Eugene said in response. "He's in the middle of a battle right now with those from a group called The Four who were former members of Devil's Abode." "Oh ok..." Kiyoko says as she starts shivering. "Did you say the four?" Rika says in terror shock. "Indeed I did." Eugene replied simply as he was checking his sword. "That's why I'm going to go over there himself and help him out. I did my research on them. You two coming?" He asked as he was setting the coordinates for another Dokodemo Door. "No, don't fight them. Just get Malek out of there. I don't think Malek expected to meet them. His location, the coordinates he gave you were to check out a local problem, which shouldn't have taken long, but just get him out of there." Rika and Kiyoko says as they quickly walk out, each one almost visibly shaking in fear at the sight. "Understood." Eugene said in response to their retreating figures as he began to communicate with his clone using a telepathic link. He then used a communication device to communicate with someone else. "Give me 5 minutes, give Malek some cover during that time. We're getting him out of there." "Roger that." A girl with blue hair and holding a large anti-material sniper rifle said on the other side of the communication line. Immediately, she laid on her stomach while aiming her gun at Malek's opponents with her scope. She stayed calm, knowing that the enemy couldn't reach her since she was 2000 meters away from them. Focusing on the one that was about to attack Malek from his blind spot, she then pulled the trigger and shot out a bullet at the speed of sound. The bullet was able to shoot down the attacker in the abdomen, leaving a large hole there. "Enemy down, moving on." The girl said as she pulled the bolt on her gun to reload. Looking behind him, Malek saw Shocker on the floor, dead and almost completely torn in half. "Eugene, your friends surprise and amaze me even more. AAAAAAAAH!" Malek says, shortly followed by a loud shout as Fang impales him with a double-edge sword. Swinging around, Malek uses his sword to blow Fang away several meters back, cutting the sword in half. "My,my! Your skills are even more amazing Malek." Fang laughs as Malek clutches his abdomen, breathing heavily. "Damn it. Internal Spell." Malek thinks to himself. "I won't die Fang. You can say that as many times as you want, but from me to you, the battle is not over, and long from that." Malek says as he raises his sword pointing at Fang while managing to stand up, forcibly resisting the effects of the Internal Spell. "You're more persistent than ever Dragon Slayer, but even if you're friends help you, I will say it again, you will die." Fang responds. "It's the same thing over and over again with you." Malek says as he puts his sword away on the sheathe on his back. "However, the difference between you and I is that I'm no coward, you are." Malek continues, which infuriates Fang. It was then all of a sudden all of the enemies' weapons disappeared and went inside the staff belonging to a man with long silver hair tied in a pony tail. He was also wearing a bamboo farmer's hat. "My, My, What a troublesome bunch." The man said after having sealed the enemies' weapons into his staff. He then turned to Malek. "Here, take this." He said to him as he tossed a bottle filled with a green liquid to him. "It's an antidote I made to that Internal Spell that's been cast on you." "You've gotta be fricken kidding me!" Neos exclaimed in shock. "Scholar Ling is an ally of Malek's!?! He's one of the strongest warriors of the Crescent Archipelago! What the hell is he doing here!?!" "Ah, so you know who I am, I'm honored." Ling replied with a bit of a smirk as he bowed lightly before turning back to Fang. "As you should have probably figured out, I am a force to be reckoned with. Do you really want to fight me?" Like Ryuunosuke, he had a powerful presence but unlike him, it was more calm. After drinking the potion Malek fully regained his body movement. "What's wrong Neos? Are you scared. That's a first." Malek laughs, only to abruptly stop due to the pain on his abdomen to where he had been stabbed. "What will you do now The Four, or is it right to call you that? Shocker is dead, your weapons are gone, and you can't even move because Ling arrived."Malek continues. "Retreat, everyone retreat!" Fang shouts as Neos, Lapis Azul and other hidden dark mages disappear through teleportation. "Well, that's over." Ling said as he looked into the distance and pulled on the collar of his shirt twice before turning to Malek. "Allow me to help you with your wounds. As well as being a warrior, I am also a doctor." It was then a Dokodemo Door opened next to them. From it, a girl with long blue hair walked out. She was carrying a dangerous looking anti-material rifle. "So you came too huh Ling?" The girl said to the silver haired man as he was treating Malek's wounds. "Because of you, I couldn't take a second shot since you got in the way." "Our leader called me over after he found a way to counteract the spell. And I suppose it's better not to cause too much blood to spill." Ling replied after rubbing a type of paste on the wound which relieved Malek from the pain. "Ah, excuse us, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Ling Shifu." "And I'm Shana." The blue haired girl said. "Nice to meet you. I am Malek Kriya. Thank you for your help." Malek says as he introduces himself to Shana and Ling. "One second." Malek says as he punches his fist through a boulder and pulls out a device that carries the guild mark of The Trinity. "Now it make sense as to how they found me so easily." Malek says as he crushes the device after freezing it. "Looks like you two got here first." Eugene said as he came onto the scene. "You're late by 3 minutes!" Shana exclaimed in annoyance. "Well excuse me if I had to use the original coordinates and then fight a large group of dark mages on the way here!" Eugene exclaimed back. "Don't worry, this is normal." Ling said to Malek as the two continued to argue. "Shana is a gun user as well as a sniper and Eugene is a sword wielder so it's inevitable for them to clash like this once in a while. But once they team up, they're practically unstoppable." "I'm well aware of that Ling. I have worked together with Eugene several times and I have come to know how he is." Malek says. "But just meeting Shana, she is easy to read. I can tell they work well together. Now if you'll excuse me." Malek says as he walks up a hillside close to the area. "Damn it. I hate it when I'm right." Malek says as he observes the landscape. "What's up?" Eugene asked having halted his argument and walked over to Malek. Shana was already in her sniping position, looking through her scope for anything. "Put your sniper down Shana. Don't scope out anything. It's best not to." Malek says as he opens a lacrima crystal, revealing Kiyoko and Rika. "Kiyoko, Rika, do you remember where was the last time we saw the guild The Trinity?" Malek asks his sisters. "Yea, it was just three miles southwest of Magnolia, near the deserted village." Rika says. "That was their main location, and they always worked in the dark. Why do you ask?" Kiyoko asks Malek, following up on her sisters answer. "I think I found them again. Warn everyone in Fairy Tail. Tell them to be careful during missions. The Trinity has started moving." Malek says as his sisters comply and shut of the crystal on their side. "This is going to be a pain." Eugene said after he had relayed that message to the headquarters of Unchained Soul. "We're going to have to get info on these guys and take them out. However, I don't want to just play our trump card yet before we face Yakunan." "Don't go on thinking about Yakunan just yet. He probably ordered The Trinity to come out after ten years of hiding after, will, his "loss", if it can be put that way. Angelus won't be bothering either, but Crystal is the main problem for me. Anyways, tell your friends to be careful when scoping out for information. Meanwhile, I'll investigate the area. However, when the time comes, I'll take care of Yakunan." Malek says as he turns away from the dark guild's location. "Hey Ren, for personal use, make some instantaneous transportation devices for emergencies." Eugene said into his communication device. "Well, you can't go alone, I'm going with you." He said to Malek afterwords after hearing that he'd be investigating further. "Very well. Shana, can you keep a lookout while me and Eugene search the area." Malek asks Shana. "Roger that." The blue haired girl replied as she readied her rifle again. "I'll be finding a sniping spot then." Shana then set off in a certain direction away from the group. "Okay then, let's get moving." Eugene said as Ling decided to head back to base. "Very well. Let's go." Malek says. With that, Eugene jumped down into the landscape, keeping himself battle ready in the case of sudden attackers. He already had a hand near his left hip. Malek himself did the same and kept his hand ready on his sword which was on his back. "Keep up the stealth approach, we don't want to detected." Malek says as he silences his pace. "Understood." Eugene replied before hiding his presence to the point that it was as if he disappeared, Malek couldn't even feel his presence anymore. Come to think of it, he couldn't feel Shana's presence at all either. "Typical!" Malek laughs at the sudden disappearance of the two mages. Noticing three guards up front, Malek snuck towards them and knocked three of them out with the sheathe of his sword quickly enough to put on his back and pull the bodies away, hiding them behind a boulder. Deciding to mask his appearance, Malek scaled the wall to the rather large base and managed to reach the roof, where he silently took out four more guards, one by a hand chop, another by putting him to sleep with a headlock, using his sheathe to hit one on the head, and threw at another guard, knocking him out quickly as well. Hiding the bodies again, Malek retrieved his sheathed sword on the floor and placed it once more on his back. He then continued on his way. It was then he could hear the sounds of gun fire and slashing. When Malek turned around there was several more guards taken down, many of them with blown or slashed off arms or legs but they didn't seem to be dead. Apparently, Eugene and Shana fended off attackers from Malek's blind spot. However, the two of them weren't in sight although there was a plant pulling the unconscious attackers somewhere they couldn't be seen. "Yet again, typical. However Eugene..."Malek says as he charges and punches a guard behind Eugene. "Everyone has a blind spot. But whether you knew he was there or not, it matters little. Anyways, there isn't much out here. Let's head inside." Malek says as he opens a hatch and goes in the base. Eugene followed after him, concealing his presence again. Shana as well decided to move in closer for sniping. Taking out a communication device, Malek contacts Shana. "Shana, this is Malek, any movement as of yet on the outside. This place is not as empty or as full as I thought it would. Regardless of what is really happening here, keep a look out." When did he get one of our communication devices? Shana thought to herself before using her scope to survey the area. "Enemy air crafts are heading towards your location, there are cargo vehicles leaving the base and some are coming in." She replied. "You're probably wondering how I got a communication device right? You can think that answer as quickly as you are with that rifle. Anyways, where are you right now exactly? Those air crafts have a sensory ray that can scan through objects, except their own. Anyways, do you think you can shoot out the engines from the main air craft which is right above you?" Malek says as he takes out a guard. "That's child's play." Shana replied before she aimed and fired another bullet. The bullet pierced through the frame of the air craft, utterly destroying a fourth of the thing along with the engine. "That's an anti material rifle for you." Eugene said as he knocked out some more guards. "Those things are meant to take down tanks and army air crafts. Combine that with her and you get a deadly shot." "I know what they are Eugene. My mother's guild uses them for that purpose, and I can tell she's a deadly shot. Ling told me about her." Anyways, found anything." Malek asks Eugene as he puts the guards in a broom closet that was nearby for some odd reason. "I'll check." Eugene said before changing his throat so he could use echolocation. After using it, he waited and listened. He then spoke in a moderately monotone voice. "There are 204 guards on the lower floors, 213 on the floors above us. Their power source is 3 floors above us with a concentration of 85 guards. Chemical weapons are 7 floors below us with a concentration of 24 guards. 4 floors above us is their weapon storage room but it is closed so I can't tell what's in there." "I see, this place is well built, and explains why the base looked so small. The building has a second addition to it. Well, what do you, take them out as quietly as possible, or just sabotage everything in here." Malek asks. "As I said, there are chemical weapons here." Eugene replied. "We can't just start destroying everything. We should go with the former option then find a way to disable all of it." "Very well. Then proceed with disabling them. I'll take out the guards from each certain area." Malek says disappearing in a cold wind. "Time to do this then." Eugene before creating a clone. Both of them went in different directions. One of them went upward towards the power grid and the other went down to the chemical weapons. The one at the power grid had no trouble getting there but had to wait for the other one at the chemical weapons to disarm them first. "Geez, I hate stuff like this." The Eugene at the chemical weapons said as he began his summoning his plants inside of the chemical weapons after having beaten up the few guards here. Although there are some plants that can counteract chemicals, by themselves, they can't produce the counteraction fast enough. That's where I come in. With that, Eugene began neutralizing the weapons. As Malek flew through the air in a cold wind, he released a wave of ice from the floor and used it to freeze the several guards in place, all of who were unable to notice. Returning to his normal form, Malek used his Ice-Make to create a staff, and proceeded to knock out the remaining guards silently as to avoid being detected. Meanwhile, Crystal who was outside, headed toward the base. "Something doesn't add up here. Several guards aren't answering and something shot my air craft's engine. Who is doing all this? Could it be Malek and his stupid friends from Fairy Tail and other guilds? Heh. Maybe, but hopefully I'm right." Crystal says as she smiles and enters the building. "Eugene, how are things going so far at your side, and Shana, any movement outside asides from the air craft?" Malek asks while freezing several guards in place with his Ice Wave spell. "All weapons neutralized and power systems down." Eugene replied as he fused back together. "Enemy spotted entering the building." Shana said. "It's a female and she has ice based magic. She's headed your way." Category:Roleplay Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer